Sugar Cubes and Arrows
by becomissar
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is placed in the 75th annual Quarter Quell knowing her responsibility to keep Peeta and her family alive, despite the distractions of the Games. One distraction, however, seems more desirable than she would have ever thought. [reworked]
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter One**

 _A/N: this is a reworked story from my old ff account, nyxsmoon._

"Finnick Odair, right?" The words tumbled out faster and louder than she'd intended. Peeta glanced at her in surprise, but she purposely kept her eyes locked on the screen. Haymitch raised his eyebrows, but nodded at her.

"Yes. He won his Games at fourteen, youngest ever, extremely _humble._ " Katniss scowled and rolled her eyes as the man kept flashing arrogant smiles at the crowd.

"You're kidding." Haymitch snorted loudly, causing Peeta to startle slightly.

"Yes! I'm kidding he's a, peacock, a total preener. But he's the Capital darling. They love him here. Charming, smart," Peeta had sat up, practically leaning off the couch as the recorded Finnick raised his arms, flashing a bright smile.

"And _very_ skilled in combat, especially in water."

Peeta leaned even farther forward, his elbows on his knees.

"And what about weaknesses?" His voice was deeper than usual, an edge to his tone. Haymitch eyed him strangely before speaking.

"One, Mags. She volunteered for Annie. Mags was his mentor, and," Haymitch seemed to hesitate. "Basically raised him. If he's trying to protect her in any way it exposes him." The old woman had wispy silver hair, and her bones looked as though they were about to break. Instead of speaking, she raised her arm, flicking her pointer finger rapidly across her chest. Katniss narrowed her eyes, watching the man on the screen pull the frail woman against his chest, embracing her tightly. She saw Peeta out of the corner of her eye, nodding.

"A guy like that has to know she's not gonna make it. I bet when it really comes down to it he won't protect her." She tried to keep her voice as cool as possible, though her stomach turned at the thought of letting an old woman like that die in the Games. Haymitch's gaze hardened.

"Well, Katniss, I just hope that when she goes, she goes quickly." Haymitch paused, looking at her with an unreadable expression. "She's actually a...wonderful lady." She looked away, feeling guilty for her comment. Peeta shifted uncomfortably next to her and leaned back against the cushions, looking extremely nervous.

* * *

Katniss stepped out of the elevator, tensing as she passed the Peacekeepers on either side of her. She heard loud cheering and glanced up in curiosity. Many Capital citizens were sitting on stands that were placed around a very large hole in the ceiling, cheering and calling her name.

She looked away, quickening her pace. She walked into the big underground arena, watching the other tributes continue to get ready as she passed. She stepped up to 12's carriage, absentmindedly petting the side of one of the horses. It snorted softly, and she frowned.

"How'd we get here, huh?" She murmured quietly. She continued stroking it, her mind wandering towards thoughts of her family and Gale.

"Katniss!" She whipped around quickly, startled at the sound of her name called by such a deep voice. She felt her stomach twist as she watched the tall, tan man walk towards her.

"Hello, Finnick." She managed to say as coolly as possible, raising an eyebrow as she looked him up and down. He was tossing something back and forth between his hands, watching her as he stepped closer.

"Would you like a sugar cube?" He held it up in an offering and came forward until he was directly in front of her. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but, I mean, who cares about them, right? They've got years to eat sugar whereas you and I, well, if we see something sweet, we'd better grab it." She tried to force the strange feeling in her stomach away, and instead resorted to glaring at him as she looked him up and down again.

"No thanks. But I would love to borrow that outfit someday." He smirked, quickly glancing her up and down, too.

"You look pretty terrifying in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" His question made anger burn in her stomach and she desperately wished he would go away. She looked away from him and back to the horse, hoping he would take the hint.

"I outgrew them."

"You certainly did." She looked back at him, and he flashed her a smile, making her stomach twist. "Shame about this Quell thing. Now you, you could have made out like a bandit in the Capital. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"Well, I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need, so." She eyed him up and down, petting the horse nervously. "What did you do with all your wealth, anyway?" He snorted.

"I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years."

"Then how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" He chuckled and stepped closer, leaning towards her ear, effectively pinning her against the horse's side.

"With secrets." He leaned away slightly, giving her just enough room to shift and angle her hip towards him. "What about you, Girl on Fire? Any secrets worth my time?" He didn't move any farther away, his eyes briefly darting down to her lips before returning back to her eyes. In a feeling of defiance, she turned, facing him now, and stepped closer.

"I'm an open book. Everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself." He didn't seem the least bit satisfied with her answer, and was looking at something over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." He glanced back at her, not making any move to leave. She glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable about the way he was making her feel, and felt relieved to see Peeta and Cinna coming towards them. Finnick had seen them too, and stepped closer to her again.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding," He dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning close to her face as though he were about to kiss her. "I know how _devastating_ that must be for you." The knowing look in her eyes made her stomach churn, and he popped the sugar cube in his mouth and grinned haughtily before stepping back.

"Have a good day." He snorted in amusement as the others came closer to them. "Peeta." He inclined his head slightly before sauntering away. Peeta's eyes nervously darted up and down Finnick's form before he gave a stiff nod, the other's cool demeanor having unnerved him.

"Finnick." It came out as more of a growl than a greeting. He stepped closer to Katniss, almost as though it would keep anyone else at bay. "What'd he want?" He tried to keep his tone light, but she could see how his gaze had darkened in anger. His entire attitude had changed with the short encounter with the District 4 tribute.

"To know all my secrets." She tried to laugh and play it off as though it hadn't unnerved her as much as it did.

"He'll have to get in line." He grinned at her, his easygoing nature returning as quickly as it had gone. She smiled at him in return, although she was almost positive it looked more like a grimace.

* * *

Haymitch clapped as they stepped off the chariots and approached him.

"Nice. Way to make friends out there, you two." He patted her on the arm as she got closer. Her eyes flashed.

"Well, we learned from the best." She bit out, glancing at the two people on his left side. Haymitch ignored her and gestured to the people next to him.

"I want to introduce you to some special friends of mine. This is Seeder," The tall black woman nodded graciously. "And Chaff." Before Katniss could comprehend what he was doing, the other tribute stepped forward and grabbed her face, and kissed her on the lips. "From District 11." She jerked back quickly, her eyes wide with shock, and felt her face flame as both men chuckled. "Uh, he's very friendly. Don't invite him over. He'll drink up your liquor. I'll see you guys soon." He nodded to both tributes before leading Peeta and Katniss towards the elevator. "Let's get some of that makeup off you and talk about these other tributes." Katniss felt extremely vulnerable and kept glancing behind her, trying to make sure Chaff wasn't going to follow them.

"These tributes are crazy." She hissed at him, growing angrier at the smell of alcohol emanating off him. Evidently, Haymitch did not see a problem with his friend's actions.

"No, not all of 'em. He's a good guy." He grabbed her arm as they approached the Peacekeepers on either side of the elevator doors. "Carry on." He said, saluting them. Katniss felt her stomach twist with anxiety. _How_ Haymitch was able to speak to them like that- even drunk- was a mystery to her. The doors slid open and the three of them stepped in, Peeta selecting the button for their floor.

"You guys look amazing." A tall woman had slipped into the elevator seconds before it closed. Haymitch raised his brows in surprise, but inclined his head to her. Katniss remembered her from the reaping video Haymitch had showed them. _Johanna Mason, District 7._

"Thank you." Katniss eyed her up and down and was suddenly extremely grateful for Cinna's sense of fashion. Her dress looked as though it were constructed out of tree bark, the collar touching the underside of her chin.

"My stylist is such an idiot. District 7. Lumber. Trees. Ugh. I'd love to put my axe in her face." She paused in removing her jewelry and Katniss scowled as the woman turned to Peeta and pulled her ponytail away from her neck, smirking haughtily. "What do you think now that all the world wants to sleep with you?" She startled in surprise.

"I don't think-" she began, but was immediately cut off.

"I wasn't talking to you. Unzip?" Katniss felt heat rise to her cheeks as Johanna smiled at Peeta.

"Uh, sure." He looked at both Katniss and Haymitch in turn, as though questioning if this is how they'd make allies. Haymitch was smirking and staring, obviously siding with Peeta. Johanna turned towards them, unabashedly showing herself. Katniss tightened her jaw, glaring at each man in turn. She looked away as Johanna's dress fell to the floor and the other woman began removing her shoes. It felt as though the elevator would never reach its designated floor. Finally, it dinged lightly, and the doors pulled open.

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime." She walked out of the doors quickly, leaving her clothes behind, her ponytail swinging with each step. Peeta was grinning now, but upon seeing the look on Katniss's face, quickly stared at the ground. Haymitch snorted loudly, and Katniss could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke.

"Thank _you_. Johanna Mason. District 7."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter Two**

Katniss approached the rope station with hesitance, glancing behind her to assure that no one was watching. Feeling extremely foolish, she grabbed a section of tightly coiled rope, watching the directions that appeared on the screen in front of her. A square knot. She focused on copying the motions on screen, quickly enveloped in the challenge of her task. The sound of quiet footsteps were lost on her ears, and she startled when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Here." Large hands covered hers, gently pulling the rope out of her grasp. She growled and pulled away as she felt someone press against her back, nearly falling in her attempt to get away. Finnick chuckled, grinning at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," She scowled at him as he turned his back to the screen and leaned against the table, still holding her rope.

"Here, let me show you the best knot to know in the arena." She crossed her arms against her chest, opting to merely raised an eyebrow in response. He snorted upon seeing the look on her face.

"Don't look at me, look at the knot." He turned back to his project, still smiling. "Alright," His hands were moving quickly. "This is the bit where it gets pretty complicated." She looked briefly at his knot before returning her glare to his face. Acting as though he couldn't see her, he easily slipped the loop over his head pulling it tightly around his neck, and made a fake choking noise. He looked her in the eyes and tilted his head, mimicking a swinging motion.

"Funny." She growled. He smirked arrogantly as he extended the loose end of the rope.

"Do you want to...take me for a walk?" His smirk grew, showing his pointed canines. She huffed in annoyance and turned away, quickly striding back to the main area of the training station. She glanced around, watching the others practice various ways to maim and kill. She grimaced and turned away, heading towards the survival stations. She spotted the District 3 Tributes sitting in a small, wooded area. Once she saw what they were attempted to do, she walked determinedly towards them.

"You should move your hands downward." She had stepped towards where Wiress and Beetee were sitting, each holding a stick and trying to make a fire. They both looked up at her in surprise, not responding. Katniss shifted her weight from foot to foot in discomfort. "And...faster, too." She stepped forward and mimicked the motions. When they continued staring at her blankly, she crouched down, now on eye-level with them. Beetee looked at Wiress before turning back to the stick in his hands and copying her previous motions. Within a minute, smoke was beginning to curl around the base of the stick. Wiress gasped as she watched it.

"A little brute force," She muttered quietly, as though she didn't want Katniss to hear.

"Is always helpful." Beetee agreed, smiling at her before turning to Katniss. "Thank you." He sounded slightly awed, and Katniss dipped her head in response. Wiress had looked away, her gaze wandering to where the Gamemakers sat in a box above them.

"By the corner of the table." Wiress whispered as though the Gamemakers could hear her. The three of them looked up, finding Plutarch staring down at them in interest.

"Plutarch?" Katniss asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Beetee lifted his glasses slightly and tilted back his head.

"No, next to him." Wiress spoke softly, her eyes darting around nervously. Beetee grinned as he caught sight of whatever they were looking for.

"Ah, forcefield." Katniss looked at him, before turning back to the Gamemakers.

"How do you know?" She was searching for anything that might tip her off, but couldn't find anything.

"The shimmering. Top left hand side." Plutarch was walking away, going towards the other end of the room to watch the other tributes. "Look," He paused, gently pushing her chin to the left. "There," She watched intently as the wall behind Plutarch appeared to be moving in small wave-like motions. "You see it?" She stared at it, unable to tear her eyes away as memories of the training in her first Games came back to her.

"It looks like glass."

"To separate us and them." Wiress said.

"Probably my fault," Katniss admitted, feeling heat rise on her cheeks as they both looked at her in confusion. "I shot an arrow at them last year."

"Ahh," Beetee murmured, turning back the the Gamemakers. "Electro Magnetic." He sounded so assured that he was correct, and Katniss felt her curiosity spike.

"How can you tell?" Wiress and Beetee turned to each other and laughed softly. "Is it, is it obvious or something?" She felt thoroughly embarrassed now. Wiress laughed louder now, tears forming in her eyes.

"They might as well have a sign." She said between fits of laughter.

"Look around, dear," Beetee said, gesturing around them. "All the holograms, the lights. Every now and then they flicker. Why?" Katniss glanced back up and stared at it in thought.

"Because the forcefield is taking up too much energy." Beetee grinned at her.

"There's always a flaw in the system." His gaze flickered over to the fishing table, watching where Mags stood, attempting to piece something together. Katniss watched him turn back to Wiress and shake his head, frowning.

"Well, thank you." She said before standing. They both nodded to her and turned back to their work when she stepped away. She felt extremely hesitant to approach the old woman, feeling as though Finnick might leap out at her and they have a repeat encounter. Ignoring her instincts, she continued to walk over. Mags was bent over the table, making a small fishhook with golden feathers attached to it.

"It's beautiful." She paused, wondering if she should continue. "I saw you volunteer for that young girl. It was really brave of you." The older woman looked up from the hook, shaking her head and smiling, her hand laid out over her chest. She reached out slowly, and touched Katniss's shoulder, a knowing look on her face. Katniss felt tears form in her eyes as she realized that the woman must have watched her reapings too. ' _And trained last year's tributes.'_ The thought made the small hairs on her arms raise.

"Prim is my sister." Mags's face fell, and she looked close to crying herself. Feeling the back of her throat ache, she floundered for a topic change.

"If you, um, teach me how to make a fishhook like that I can teach you how to hunt." Mags smiled, making the corner of her eyes pinch. She held her pointer finger up, turning back to her project and quickly tying it off before nodding and following Katniss towards the archery station. After grabbing a quiver full of arrows she turned towards the old woman.

"Do you like to try with me?" She had extended her arm, offering the quiver to her. Upon seeing the woman's shake of her head and raise her hand in protest, Katniss nodded. "Ok. I'll go first." She slung the quiver over her shoulder, and grabbed a bow off the rack before stepping through the glass doors. They slid closed behind her, automatically causing the lights to dim, making the room almost completely dark. She selected her training method on the small lit up screen in the middle of the floor and tensed in anticipation. Yellow laser beams flashed around the room, and she slowly pulled an arrow out of her quiver, looking around in case the attack started early. The first appeared on her left side, and before the blockish figure had managed to take two steps, she had shot it down, causing it to explode into a shower of tiny cubes. Another was on the level above, aiming an arrow of it's own at her. Her arrow had flown from her fingertips in almost a second, causing the cubes to fall onto the floor with a loud echo. They each came almost immediately after the other, throwing spears or firing arrows. She dropped to her knees in exhaustion, effectively avoiding the next spear coming her way. She leapt to her feet as one ran past her, almost distracting her enough to cause the simulated arrow to nearly brush her right arm. The cubes fell in a shower around her, passing through her like she was a ghost. She paused when the attackers stopped coming, panting heavily and looking back at Mags, now assuming the older woman would _definitely_ not be interested in trying. The tint on the glass disappeared as the lights came back on. She was standing close to the glass, though, beaming. Behind her were almost every tribute, Wiress clapping and jumping up and down excitedly. Almost immediately, Katniss's eyes fell on Finnick, who's usual smirk was gone, replaced with a dark, calculating look. Slightly unnerved, Katniss set the bow down on the other rack, and began walking to the door. She pushed it open and the other tributes, aside from Mags, Peeta, Wiress, and Beetee, remained where they stood. Rolling her eyes and scowling, Katniss roughly pushed against Joanna's shoulder, causing the other woman to stumble slightly and hiss in surprise. She roughly slammed the elevator button, desperate to let out some of her anger. The doors slid open and she set her jaw, determined to look as unaffected as possible once she turned around. Crossing her arms across her chest, she tried to hide her fear upon seeing almost twenty tributes baring their teeth at her.

* * *

"Good news." Haymitch said, walking into the living room where Katniss and Peeta were sitting, glass in hand. "At least half the tributes want you as an ally." She looked up from where she sat on the couch, pulling her legs under her. Peeta shifted next to her, and she determinedly did not look back at him. Effie beamed down on the both of them, evidently as aware of this as they were.

"Well, they saw her shoot." He said simply, as though that made her desirable. She felt extremely guilty at the way Haymitch had worded things. Peeta, however, seemed to try and not acknowledge it.

"Well, sweetheart, you've got your pick of the litter." He crossed his arms across his chest, looking down at her expectantly.

"I want Wiress and Beetee." Peeta scowled.

"Joanna calls them Nuts and Volts." He sounded much angrier than she had expected. She found herself bristling.

"Ok good. Now- now who else?" She looked up at Haymitch, surprised he had reacted so well.

She looked away briefly, trying to build up the courage to tell him.

"Mags." She flicked her eyes back to him, dreading some kind of angry outburst. Peeta let out a loud sigh, acting as though he had been extremely inconvenienced, and threw his hands into the air. Haymitch frowned, a deep line creasing his forehead, and behind him, Effie winced. Katniss scowled at them.

"Alright, then no one!"

Haymitch looked back and forth from Peeta to her, obviously irritated that neither was going to surrender.

"I'll tell them that you're still making up your mind." Haymitch said before taking a long pull out of his glass.

* * *

They sat on large boxes outside the training center, waiting for their practices in front of the Gamemakers. Katniss was allowing her hearing to fade in and out until they were called. She sat up when Beetee was called, and watched as he gently grabbed Wiress's hand as he walked by and out the doors.

"How are we going to kill these people?" She whispered hoarsely to Peeta, the first time she had spoken to him that day. He shook his head, said nothing, and frowned at the floor. One by one, the other tributes were called until she sat alone.

"Good luck." She whispered to Peeta as he stood. He didn't acknowledge her comment as he walked away. She frowned, trying to combat her nerves by describing the things she used to see in the woods. Soon enough, her nerves were replaced by a sinking, painful feeling in her stomach. She wished more than anything that she could be back in District 12, hunting with Gale and talking with Prim. Her eyes unfocused, and she lost track of how long she sat there, wondering vaguely if she had missed her call.

"Katniss Everdeen, District 12." She startled, jumping to her feet. Breathing out in relief upon realizing what was happening, she straightened her shoulders and walked through the heavy metal doors. They had completely transformed the training room. It was very different from the last time she had presented her skill. There was more places for showing off fighting techniques than anything else. Though there were two long tables off to her side, flanked by two equally as long shelves. It was all extremely messy. Scraps of torn foam littered the floor from where the targets had been sliced and ripped. Paint was splattered on the ground and on the tables. As she looked down at the floor, she was surprised to see a beautifully painted portrait, one she quickly realized was of Rue. She was lying with her hands folded on her chest, a small bouquet of white wildflowers between them. It was so beautiful, she knew that no one but Peeta could have done it. Katniss felt tears burn behind her eyes as she stared down at the painting of the young girl, of her friend. She looked away, gripping the hems of her sleeves and trying to keep her hands from trembling. She raised her eyes above her at the faux politeness of someone clearing their throat. Plutarch Heavensbee was standing behind the force field, completely alone, frowning down at her.

"Miss Everdeen. You have ten minutes to present your chosen skill." She nodded numbly and turned away, facing the long, silver tables with various items laid out. The shelves were off to the side, with paints and ropes stacked on them. She stepped forward and began pulling various paints off with more force than necessary. She glanced around wildly, worried the Gamemaker would catch on to what she was attempting to do. Catching sight of a large metal dummy, she rushed forward, deciding on her skill, Peeta's providing all the additional aid she needed. She slammed it into the closer table, and snatched an open container of paint, suddenly very angry. She dipped her finger into it, scribbling quickly and wiping the excess paint onto the tabletop. She grabbed rope from the closest shelf, tying it around the dummy and tossing it over the light fixture above her. She pulled as hard as she could and dropped to her knees, securely knotting the thick rope on the leg of the table, which screeched across the floor in protest. She stepped back, eyeing it before turning around. She bowed mockingly, sneering up at Plutarch before quickly striding towards the door, leaving the dummy hanging over the lights with ' _Seneca Crane'_ painted in red across its chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar Cubes and Arrows

Chapter Three

Katniss stood on a raised platform as Cinna and Flavian adjusted her dress and hair. After hearing the pathetic speeches from One and Two, she was trying her hardest to drown out the interviews. She had succeeded, at least until Johanna began swearing at Caesar and the Capitol. After snickering quietly to herself, she had started ignoring the interviews again.

"Finnick, I understand you have a message for somebody out there, a special somebody." He chuckled for much longer than necessary. "Can we hear it?" Her head snapped up upon hearing Caesar speak to the other tribute over the loud cheers of the crowd. She searched quickly for a screen, hoping to catch a glance of District Four's interview. He was shirtless, and wearing a necklace made of deep blue shells. Katniss found her mind wandering to the beach, to finding those shells and- She was snapped out of her daydream as he began laughing along with Caesar, but much quieter, sending the occasional smile into the crowd before looking directly into the camera. She felt her face burn with embarrassment, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"My love, you have my heart for all eternity, and...if...if I die in that arena...my last thought will be of your lips." Her heart was hammering in her chest, and an inexplicable feeling was gnawing at her stomach. She swallowed hard, and turned away from the screen, scowling into the full-length mirror in front of her.

"Katniss," She quickly glanced at Cinna, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again upon realizing he probably knew what she was thinking. "Alright?" She swallowed again, nodding to Cinna and trying to quell her embarrassment. He finally stepped away, eyeing her with an appraising look, quietly murmuring a few instructions for once she began her interview.

"Oh, Katniss!" She turned, watching Effie hurry towards her, the woman's large platform heels clicking against the floor. "You would have made the most beautiful bride!" She touched her shoulder gently, tears shining in her eyes. Katniss looked away, feeling guilty for the thoughts currently plaguing her mind when she was supposed to be think of Peeta. _'Think of Peeta.'_ She thought to herself, furiously. "Let's go show them what real beauty looks like."

"Thank you, Effie," She murmured quietly as Cinna led her off the platform and towards one of the elevators. She stood in silence for what felt like hours, lost in thought. She raised her eyes from the floor as she heard the elevator coming back down. She winced briefly at seeing the District 7 tribute glaring at her. The other woman eyed her up and down, not bothering to hide her disdain.

"Really, a wedding dress?" Joanna's hateful tone snapped her out of her self pity. She eyed the other woman up and down in a similar fashion, raising an eyebrow at her attire.

"Snow made me wear it." She much rather would have responded in a way similar to the other woman, but preferred to not have an attempt made to claw out her eyes. Joanna smirked, seeming to have a new appreciation for the other's dress.

"Make 'em pay for it." She said softly before the elevator began to rise. Feeling a small quake in her legs, Katniss raised her chin and plastered a large smile to her face before beginning to walk. It felt like hours until she reached where Caesar was standing. As she approached, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Katniss Everdeen, you look fabulous! Doesn't she?" The crowd screamed. The noise was beginning to make her head throb, but she smiled at them anyways.

"My, my…...now Katniss, this is a very big and very emotional night...for all of us. Wouldn't you say?"

She nodded and the rest of Caesar's words were lost on her, but by his expression, she hoped she'd be able to successfully recover from her lapse of attention.

"Now now don't go crying Caesar!" Her weak attempt had been successful, as the crowd's laugh roared in her ears and Caesar let out a bark of laughter. She smiled at him, feeling increasingly helpless by the minute.

"But, Katniss, on a more serious note, I think we're all disappointed- more than a little disappointed- that a certain wedding did not take place….how are we feeling?" His expression had sobered, but Katniss knew he couldn't possibly care about either of them.

"Yes, the Games interrupted," She said hesitantly, fearing that her response would spur Snow's anger. Her hesitance was evidently mistaken for sadness, as Caesar gently patted her arm.

"But, am I correct in assuming, that this is the gown you'd be wearing on that day, yes or no?" His cheery tone had returned, causing heat to rise on her cheeks as she tried to keep her sudden anger in check. She hoped Caesar would take it as shy embarrassment.

"Yes, President Snow thought everyone would want to see it." Her voice came out soft, and she had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling. Caesar took her hand and patted it gently before turning back to the audience and grinning at them.

"Well, President Snow, as always, was correct. Isn't that right folks?" The Capital citizens applauded and Katniss searched for Cinna's face in the crowd. At seeing his almost imperceptible nod, she stepped a few feet away from Caesar and twirled. Almost immediately, flames began engulfing the hem of the dress. Although the fire steadily spreading up the dress was fake, Katniss felt a soft heat emanating from it. She suddenly stopped and raised her arms, facing the crowd again. They gasped in awe, and Katniss looked down in curiosity. The white, sparkling wedding dress had turned into a sleek, blue-black gown. She glanced at Caesar, watching him stare at her with an odd expression that almost looked like a frown.

"It's a bird..like, the feathers...it's like a-like a," She smiled briefly before glancing away from him and looking back at the crowd. She caught Cinna's eye before she spoke.

"Like a mockingjay." Upon seeing Cinna's smirk, she knew that he was proud of her timing. Caesar's voice sounded extremely strained as he replied.

"Well, your stylist has certainly outdone himself this time hasn't he? Cinna! Take a bow!" She smiled at him, turning away from the crowd as she followed the host's direction and joined the other tributes. She watched as Cinna raised his arms and bowed graciously, Haymitch whooping in his ear. She unfocused her eyes as Peeta stepped toward Caesar, trying to look happy in case any stray eyes wandered her way. She tuned in and out, not really wanting to hear Effie's scripted lines. She herself had refused to parrot them back to her, but Peeta, however, was more than willing for the assistance.

"Peeta, the wedding, the marriage, never to be,"

Caesar angled the microphone towards him, raising an expectant brow.

"Well, actually, we got married." The crowd began cheering. "In secret." Katniss's eyes nervously scanned the crowd, the jaw-aching smile remaining on her face. This was certainly _not_ part of Effie's script.

"A secret wedding, alright do tell." Caesar's glee seemed to grow by the minute.

"We, we want our love to be eternal. Katniss and I...we've been luckier than most. And, I wouldn't have any regrets at all, if, if it weren't," He seemed extremely choked up, causing Katniss's nerves to grow.

"If it weren't for what? What?" His voice wavered with excitement.

"If it weren't- if it weren't for the baby." The crowd gasped loudly, some rising to their feet and yelling obscenities. Katniss felt her face flush with an almost violent stroke of heat. _They had_ not _agreed to this. Effie had_ not _written this._ She felt a wave of nausea and tried to steady herself without making it obvious.

"Well this is news! This is news to all of us," Caesar's eyes were nervously flicking around, back to Katniss and watching as some of the Capital citizens began rising from their seats and moving closer to the stage. She felt the other tributes glance at her, and her stomach, curiously.

"Let's find out more! Everybody calm down alright, alright," Peeta had slipped away from him, coming to stand by Katniss. She leaned forward and hugged him, although she would much rather never touch him again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair before letting her go. She smiled at him, trying to ignore the sudden presence of tears in his eyes.

"It's a great night, a great night." She glanced down the line of tributes, and saw Finnick glancing around, an unreadable expression, almost one of anger, on his face. Acting on impulse and hoping Finnick would see her and get the hint, Katniss grabbed Peeta and another tribute's hand. _'On three.'_ She mouthed to Peeta when he glanced at her curiously. It worked, she glanced down the line and saw Finnick gently grabbing hold of Mags, apparently understanding the next bit of the show.

"Alright, alright. We're going to find out what we do about this." A few others seemed to catch on, until they all gripped each other tightly, raising their arms in the air. The Capital citizens continued screaming, much louder, now, and Katniss heard bits of their yells. _'Cancel the Games!'_ She watched as Caesar's jaw tightened, and he made motions to have the cameras cut off. Peeta's plan began to fall into place now, and Katniss felt extremely grateful for his quick thinking. _Unite the tributes, divide the Capitol._ She barely had time to notice Caesar's face fall before the room plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter Four**

"There's no way they'll cancel. They can't." She was sitting in the window next to Peeta, all her earlier anger forgotten. Haymitch and Effie approached, and they both stood.

"The baby bomb was a stroke of genius. Unfortunately, the Games are still on." He paused, looking at them both. "This is goodbye. For now." Katniss nodded, not sure whether she could trust her voice. Effie smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Presents, for the boys," She passed a large black box to Haymitch, who took it with hesitance.

"What is this?" Effie said nothing and he opened the lid. A golden bracelet lay on top of the smooth velvet, and he picked it up as though it might burst into flames at any moment.

"Your token, remember? Hair for me, pin for Katniss, gold bangle for you, and for Peeta." She handed him something. "The medallion that we talked about." He ran a finger over the pattern on the front before looking up at her.

"Thank you, Effie." She smiled as best she could.

"We're a team, aren't we?" Katniss nodded at her before quickly looking away. "And I'm so proud of my Victors." She hugged Katniss and Peeta tightly. "So proud." She stepped back and sniffed. "You're so...well, you both deserved so much better." Tears were dripping off her cheeks now, and she appeared to be struggling to keep her emotions under control.

"Thank you, Effie." Katniss murmured quietly, watching her with slight concern.

"I am truly sorry." She choked back a sob, and quickly turned on her heels and all but ran from the room.

"Thank you, Haymitch." Peeta hugged the bewildered man. "For everything." Haymitch nodded to him as he left the room.

"Any last advice?" Katniss asked, feeling incredibly anxious. The man smiled at her before responding.

"Stay alive." He turned and began to leave before she followed him, grabbing his arm.

"Haymitch, wait." She hugged him before whispering frantically. "Remember our deal. Do whatever it takes to keep him alive. Promise me." He nodded. "Okay." She pulled away from him as he frowned. "Katniss, when you're in the arena, remember who the real enemy is." She nodded deafly as he touched the side of her face gently before turning and walking down the hallway. She shivered as she stared at the floor, Haymitch's actions reminding her of her father.

* * *

She stood next to the tall, dark man as the elevator doors opened. As confidently as she could, walked towards the plane, Cinna guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. She stepped up the ramp and sat in the seat farthest away from the door. Cinna sat down gingerly beside her, understanding her need for silence. A Capitol worker broke the silence, his heavy footsteps echoing on the heavy metal floor.

"Your tracker." She stuck out her arm, turning her head away. He grabbed her elbow and gripped it tightly as though she would move to pull away. The needle pierced her skin, and she grimaced as she felt the tracker slip inside her arm. It pulsed with an odd light, illuminating underneath her skin. She stared at him as he walked away, feeling dread pool in the pit of her stomach. She gripped the armrest tightly as the plane took off, and squeezed her eyes closed. Pain spiked up to her wrist and she swore quietly. They had put it in her right arm. The arm she used to pull back her bowstring. ' _Excellent. Crippled before the Games even start.'_ The flight was short, shorter than it had felt last time. Cinna guided her down the ramp and into the building. The hallways were narrow with white marble walls that made her feel like she'd freeze. A door opened, revealing the tube that would take her into the arena.

"This suit is light. No thermal. So I'd guess tropics or desert." Cinna must have noticed the cold too. She nodded to him, scared that if she tried to speculate she'd resign herself to surviving. To keeping herself alive.

" _Sixty seconds to launch."_ The announcement had startled them both and had brought Katniss back to the heavy reality of what was next. She stared at him, unable to form the right words to thank him for everything he'd done- to say goodbye.

"That dress was beautiful. I think it was the best one you've ever made."

"I thought you'd like it." She tried to ignore the way his voice cracked and the way he looked at her.

"I just wanted to tell you because I don't-"

"Stop." She blinked back tears she hadn't realized were there. "Remember I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire." He pulled something out of his pocket and pinned it against her right sleeve. The Mockingjay pin. She had purposely left it on her nightstand that morning. He embraced her tightly, and she closed her eyes briefly, relishing the temporary safety he had given her.

" _Ten seconds to launch."_ She pulled away from Cinna and glanced at him, trying to remember every detail of his face. It felt surreal knowing she'd never see him again. The elevator door slid open with a more mechanical sound than she had ever heard. Cinna approached her as it closed, the thick sheet of glass now separating them. She opened her mouth, intending to do it- to say goodbye. She snapped it closed as the doors behind him opened and three Peacekeepers stepped in. Cinna turned away from her and faced them. The closest one raised his fist, landing a punch directly on the right side of Cinna's face before he could utter a single word. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt, and Katniss heard loud screaming echo through the tube. They raised him back to his feet and slammed his head into the glass of her container. His forehead split, spattering blood all over the spotless glass.

"No! No! Cinna!" They kicked him in the back, sending him down the few steps before pulling out white batons. She clawed desperately at the glass as they beat him, screaming. "Cinna! No! No! Cinna!" She slid to the floor, sobbing loudly, and felt her nails tear as she tried to get out. One Peacekeeper turned away and began to walk down the long hallways they had just come from, the other two dragging Cinna between them. His face was covered in blood, making it almost impossible to see the true color of his skin.

"Cinna! Cinna!" The floor beneath her began to rise as she beat the glass with her fists, watching them drag his unconscious body through the hall. The tube seemed to shrink as it climbed higher and higher. She became unsure on whether the noises surround her were from her uneven sobbing or the loud metallic scraping in the elevator. All at once, the previously black tube was filled with a blinding light as she was pushed up through the ground and into the arena. She was gasping for breath as she looked around. Thick, humid air was filling her lungs every time she inhaled. The platform she stood on was surrounded by rugged black rocks which were piled in thin, straight lines leading towards the Cornucopia. The other tributes were whipping their heads around wildly, trying to get a feel for the strange new terrain. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, and she was unsure if she had missed the countdown.

" _Let the 75th annual hunger games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor."_ She whipped her head back and forth too, searching for Peeta among the other tributes.

"Peeta?" She caught sight of him to the right, separated from her by four other tributes. He looked alert and ready. He would follow the plan. He would be able to make it. The countdown began, broadcasted over the sharp metal points of the Cornucopia. _Eight._ She tried to steady herself upon realizing she was swaying dangerously. _Seven._ She shook her hair back from her face. _Six. Five. Four. Three._ She hardened her gaze, searching for a bow amidst the pile of weapons at the base of the Cornucopia. _Two._ She saw it, surrounded by several sharp knives, along with a quiver full of arrows. _One._ The cannon blast was almost deafening as she dove off the platform and into the water. It rushed around her, filling her eyes and open mouth. She quickly pushed to the surface, spitting out the salt water and taking deep gasps of air. She began swimming forward, trying to screw her eyes up against the splashing water. She pulled herself up on part of the walkway, and steadied herself while quickly taking stock of the immediate dangers. Another tribute was coming in behind her, splashing loudly as he pulled himself up. She bolted forward, praying to keep her footing even as the other's steps faded behind her. Katniss's breathing was heavy, and water splashed out of her shoes with each step. She was approaching the Cornucopia quickly, but the others were quickly gaining on her. She scrambled onto the black sand and hurriedly grabbed the bow, nocked an arrow, and quickly shot someone in the leg. The tribute fell into the water, and she quickly whipped around, adrenaline coursing through her upon making her first shot. She had already pulled back and taken aim before she actually _looked_ at her target. One of his hands was raised, the other holding a three-pronged trident, his curly blonde hair drenched and splattered on his forehead. Finnick. He was breathing heavily.

"Good thing we're allies right?" His arrogant smirk made her scowl, and she tightened her grip on her bow. A shimmer of gold on his wrist caught her eye, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Where did you get that?" It was the bracelet that Effie had given Haymitch. Finnick raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly.

"Where do you think?" He smiled at her, showing his straight, white teeth. His eyes widened as he looked at something over her shoulder. "Duck." She immediately dropped to her knees. He threw the trident, hitting a tribute directly through the chest with a sickening thud. He walked over and pulled the weapon out, shaking excess blood off of it almost like he was waving away a bothersome fly. "Don't trust 1 and 2. I'll take this side. You hold them off. I'll go find Peeta." She knocked another arrow, this time recognizing her target. Enobaria dove off the pedestal as the arrow flashed by her arm. Finnick came around the corner just as she swore.

"Katniss! Mags found him! He's over here." She sprinted after him around the side of the Cornucopia, kicking up sand. The old woman was crouched down pointing in the water. She looked nervous and incredibly sad. Katniss looked to where she was pointing and watched as Peeta struggled in the water, trying to climb up the platform as one of the Careers drug him back down. Finnick handed Mags his trident and without hesitation, dove into the water. She knocked an arrow and fired it, but missed. She was too concerned about hitting Peeta. She knocked another arrow as Finnick got closer and prepared to fire, but froze when all three men disappeared under the waves. Her body tensed as she nocked another arrow She couldn't shoot. She _couldn't._ It posed too big a risk of accidentally shooting Finnick. She dropped her arms down, frantically searching the water. A cannon fired and she jumped, not knowing who she was more terrified for. Her heart nearly stopped as a body floated to the surface. She clapped her hand over her mouth, chewing her lip as she waited. Finnick's head broke the surface and she let out a relieved cry. He pulled Peeta up by the collar of his jumpsuit, and she let out another sob. Peeta was looking around in confusion, splashing water around him as he tried to stay afloat. As they both swam forward and began climbing onto the rocks, she glanced towards the Cornucopia as cannon fire ceased. She watched as the Career pack stood laughing and clapping each other on the back and the small hairs on the back of her arms rose in fear.


End file.
